pokemon_special_mangafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 001
VS Mew is the first chapter of the series, as well as the first chapter of the Red, Green, & Blue Chapter. Plot Pokémon Trainer Red gets wind of the Phantom Pokémon from a mysterious group clad in black, and sets off to capture it himself. Summary A group of children from Masara Town are attempting to capture a wild Nidorino. After several unsuccessful attempts, Red appears and explains to the children that they must first weaken the Pokémon before trying to capture it. He then proceeds to call out his Nyorozo, and commands it to use Water Gun to damage it. The children note that the Pokémon is dizzy, and Red throws out at Monster Ball, successfully capturing it. Red grins in triumph as the children cheer him on. As Red and the children walk home, they begin to discuss Dr. Ōkido. The children hold him in high esteem, and try to convince Red that the doctor's vast knowledge of Pokémon could help him become stronger. They go on to mention that the doctor's own grandson became an incredible trainer through the doctor's teachings, and that his grandson has recently returned home from an overseas trip. Red, though, is unconvinced, feeling that his own knowledge on Pokémon is more than enough. After parting ways with the children, Red begins to think about the doctor, but accidentally bumps into a man in black. The man immediately tells off Red, who is surprised to see such people in town, but equally excited when he notices they have Monster Balls on hand. Sneaking through grass, he overhears that they are searching for the Phantom Pokémon, and will soon head for the Western Forest. After the men leave, Red excitedly exclaims that he will be the first to capture the Phantom Pokémon. Now night, Red searches eagerly for this mysterious Pokémon, while holding an armful of Monster Balls. He soon catches sight of another trainer battling a glowing Pokémon. The trainer sends out his Hitokage to attack, but the wild Pokémon easily evades and counters every attack. Red watches on in amazement at the battle, but grows angry when the other trainer withdraws his Hitokage. Emerging from the bushes, Red berates the trainer for ending the battle too early, and sends out Nyorozo to attack with Water Gun. The wild Pokémon counters the attack with ease, knocking out Nyorozo in the process. The trainer then criticizes Red for not knowing his own strength and for being unable to notice the difference in levels between the wild Pokémon and their Pokémon. He leaves a stunned Red behind. Later, the men in black arrive, noting from burn marks on the ground that a battle has occurred. In a fit of rage, one of them accosts Red, but the others remind the man that finding Mew is their top priority. Back in Masara Town, Red stands outside of Dr. Ōkido's Laboratory. As he looks down at a Monster Ball with an unconscious Nyorozo inside, he notes how he'd always stayed away from this place because he'd heard the doctor was strange. Determined that he needs to get stronger, though, he hesitantly reaches for the doorbell. Finally pushing the doorbell, the chapter ends. Characters in Order of Appearance Humans * Pallet Town Children * Red * Dr. Ōkido (cameo) * Team Rocket Grunts * Green Pokémon * Nidorino * Nyorozo (Red's) * Mew * Hitokage (Green's) Major Events * Red captures a Nidorino * Red encounters Team Rocket for the first time. * Red encounters Mew for the first time. * Red and Green meet for the first time. Attacks Used * Water Gun (みずでっぽう) by Poli * Unnamed Fire Attack by Hitokage * Unnamed Psychic Attack by Mew Locations * Masara Town * Western Forest Category:Volume 1 Category:RGB Chapter